


Hook, Line, Sinker

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mixed Martial Arts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Aw, look at the little Pidgeon being a concerned over her Takashi!" Allura giggles, rubbing Pidge's head."You two talking about Pidge's boyfriend?" Lance says, walking in with Nyma."He's not my boyfriend." Pidge groans."Yet." Nyma smirks, pecking Allura on the lips.~Shiro is a MMA Fighter, Pidge is an actress, they're both fans of each other and fluffiness ensues.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is Shiro/Pidge, everyone is 18+ and I'd appreciate it if you don't leave nasty comments please and thanks!

_"After almost two years after a car accident that cost him his arm, Mixted Martial Artist, Takashi Shirogane, also known as "Shiro" has returned training after months of physical therapy!"_ A news outlet tweeted out linking an article to Shiro's accident and return to training.

Earlier Shiro tweeted a picture of himself, his coach Ulaz and his friends and fellow mixted martial artists, Hunk and Shay. _"Its good to be back!"_ He had said along with the photo.

He's been working on his leg work during his time off which is helping him fight against another fighter in the ring which is in the centre of the gym Ulaz owns. Ulaz coaches a lot of MMA fighters, so his gym is pretty big.

"Well done Shiro!" Ulaz praises him after doing a spinning back kick.

Shiro helps up his opponent, giving him pointers so he could win the next time.

"Thanks Shiro!"

Shiro nods and exists the ring only to be enveloped into yet another hug by Hunk.

"Hunk!" Shiro laughs, being lifted off of the ground by his strong and cuddly friend.

"You've been gone for over a year Shiro! You're getting a year worth of hugs!" Hunk says, squeezing Shiro lightly and swings them from side to side.

"Hunk put him down!" Shay, Hunk's fiance laughs as Hunk puts their friend down.

Shay and Hunk have been dating for five years and have been engaged for two months now. Shay proposed to Hunk with a silver band and a small yellow diamond in the centre of it. _H + S_ is engraved into the band. Hunk later gave her a gold ring with a tear drop shape emerald gem. Both of their rings are currently around their necks.

"Even you've been gone for all these months, you still manage to kick ass Shiro." Shay says, smiling at Shiro's flushed face from being complimented.

"I've been doing some leg work as well as arm during my physical therapy."

"Oh yeah, your PT is your crush's brother right?" Hunk says, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Shiro's flushed face.

"Katie Holt's brother is your PT!" Shay beams.

Shiro shushes the two while trying his best to keep the blood from rushing to his face.

"Why are you shushing us? Everyone knows your not so secret crush on Defender's star Kathleen Holt!" Hunk laughs, which gets cut off from a punch from Shiro's prosthetic, robotic arm.

Hunk whimpers, rubbing the area that got punched.

"Sorry," Shiro says, patting Hunk's sore arm "I'm getting used to the strength of the prostethic."

"You're forgiven." Shiro smiles at that.

 

~

 

"Your boyfriend is back in the gym." Allura says, sitting down beside Pidge in the hair and makeup room.

"I know, Matt texted me," Pidge says, looking up at her friend "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Allura winks, grinning at Pidge's groan. "How come you two haven't met yet? I mean he is Matt's patient."

"Meeting your PT's twin sister who has a massive crush on you isn't exactly on top of his priorities."

"Aw, look at the little Pidgeon being a concerned over her Takashi!" Allura giggles, rubbing Pidge's head.

"You two talking about Pidge's boyfriend?" Lance says, walking in with Nyma.

"He's not my boyfriend." Pidge groans.

"Yet." Nyma smirks, pecking Allura on the lips.

Nyma and Lance used to date when she was a recurring guest star on the show during the first two and a half seasons, but then they broke up. A lot of people speculate they broke up cause of Nyma's vilitigo, but really the two fell out of love and Nyma started going out with Allura and Lance with his neighbour, Keith.

"How come Matt didn't introduce you two yet?" Lance asked Pidge, sitting on her other side.

Pidge sighs and looks at Lance "Because I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate a stuttering tiny white girl in his face while he's recovering from his accident."

Lance and Nyma both make an _"Aw"_ sound, smiling dopey at her.

Pidge rolls her eyes and goes on Snapchat. She sees that Shiro updated his story and taps on it.

There's a mirror selfie of Shiro shirtless, flexing his prosthetic arm with three flexing emojis as the caption.

The next one is a video of Shiro fighting some other mma fighter with Shiro winning. The next video is of him helping his opponent up and talking to him. And finally the next is a picture of him and his two friends, Shay and Hunk with the caption _"Miss these two!"_  

 

Pidge smiles.

 

"You got it bad!" Lance says in her ear, making Pidge jump and yell out his name.

 

 

~

 

 

Shiro, Hunk and Shay are on a lunch break at a local diner that serves the best chicken and milkshakes. 

 

"Matt's on his way—and no before you ask, Katie is not with him." 

 

Hunk frowns and Shay snorts at his frown.

 

"How come he hasn't introduce the two of you yet?" Shay asks, dipping her fry into her milkshake and eating it.

 

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me with a missing arm and fresh scars all over me." Shiro's back and parts of his front was littered with scars. He got a scar across his face that no tattoo can cover it up.

 

He got a Japanese coy fish all over his back. All vibrant with pink, orange, red and white. He has a few tattoos on his hip and arm. He did have a work in progress sleeve tattoo of his proud moments on his left arm, but that ended when the accident happen. You can see the top of his tattoo upclose.

 

"I don't think she'll care about that." Shay smiles softly and places a hand on top of Shiro's non flesh one.

 

Shiro smiles back and looks up, seeing Matt walking in.

 

"Matt!" Shiro calls, waving his physical therapist and friend over.

 

"Hi guys!" Matt says, smiling at the three which gets a "Hi" from both Shay and Hunk.

 

Matt sits down beside Shiro.

 

"So, you're the brother of Katie Holt?" Shay asks, smirking to which she gets a glare from Shiro.

 

Matt nods, "Yep! She's my twin sister. She's older by like fifteen minutes."

 

"Really? Cool!" Hunk says, smiling.

 

"Why? Wanna talk about how the two of them have a not so secret crush on each other and how the one should just grow a pair and just ask the other out?" Matt says to a wide eyed Shiro and a beaming Shay and Hunk.

 

" **Katie has a crush on Shiro?!** " Shay yells, which gets disgusted looks from other diners.

 

Matt nods, smiling at her.

 

Hunk begins to giggle and bounce on the seat, clapping his hands. "This is amazing! We gotta get those two together somehow!"

 

"I'm right here—" Shiro begins to say but gets cut off by Matt;

 

"My family has an annual barbecue this Friday, you all and Ulaz should come. Your friend Keith is going to be there too Shiro."

 

Keith is Shirl's childhood best friend and ex boyfriend. The two dated a while but mutually broke up and the two still remain friends. Keith is now dating Katie's co-star, Lance.

  
"Then its settled then! We'll be there! Friday, eight o'clock!" Shay says, holding her hand out for Math to shake.

 

Matt takes it and says "Deal" to which Shiro let's out a groan.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this some elaborate plan to get me and him together?" Pidge raises an eyebrow at Matt and crosses her arms over her chest.
> 
> Matt shakes his head and says "No!" With an elongated "o". 'She sees right through me! Okay Matt, calm down maybe she doesn't —'
> 
> "You're lying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about this weekend.

"I'm sorry what?" Pidge blinks up at her brother. Even though she's older, he still managed to grow five inches taller.

"I asked Shiro and his friends to the barbeque this weekend." 

"Why would you do that?" Pidge narrows her eyes at her brother. _'He's up to something.'_

"Cause he's my friend and I want him to come." Matt shrugs, fighting off a smirk.

"Is this some elaborate plan to get me and him together?" Pidge raises an eyebrow at Matt and crosses her arms over her chest.

Matt shakes his head and says "No!" With an elongated "o". ' _She sees right through me! Okay Matt, calm down maybe she doesn't —'_

"You're lying."

_'Shit!'_

"Awh c'mon Katie-Kat! You like him, he likes you, what's so bad about that?"

Pidge goes to speak but stops herself. _'He—'_

"Sh-hiro likes m-me?" Pidge widens her eyes.

Matt gives her a ' _Yeah, you blind, bitch?'_ look 

Pidge sits down on her bed. Her and Matt live together in a two bedroom apartment. Its a cute little place with a tiny balcony with succulents. Its got a rustic bohemian aesthetic vibe the apartment does.

"I'm gonna leave you to yourself." Matt snickers, leaving his older by fifteen minuets twin sister to her revelation that Takashi Shirogane likes her.

'A blind ostrich can tell the two of those like each other.'

Matt goes and makes himself tea when he hears his sister yell;

" **TAKASHI SHIROGANE LIKES ME!** " 

Matt hears thumping from her room and sees her appear in the kitchen.

"What am I gonna wear?"

Matt smiles, "Lance would know."

Pidge nods her head really fast and then her eyes widen,

"Lance is dating Shiro's ex! Maybe he'll give me some tips!" 

Matt snorts at his sister's now giddiness. She takes out her phone and dials a number.

"Lance! Shiro likes me!" Pidge yells down the phone. "Hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker."

Pidge puts her phone on the counter.

"Well fucking duh! I mean a blind ostrich can tell that Pidgeon."

Matt snorts which gets him a look from Pidge.

"Is Keith with you?"

There's a second of silence;

"Yeah. Why?"

"Put him on!" Pidge screams down the phone which gets her a _''Jesus Christ''_ from Lance.

"Okay. You're on speaker now Pidgeon!"

"Hi Keith!" Pidge yells out.

"Hello," comes a reply from Keith.

"Can you tell me a bit about Shiro. Like the bits that only people close to him know?"

"Uh, well. He's basically an open book, I can't tell you everything cause its not my place, but there's bascially nothing you need to know. Except he's softer than he let's people on to be."

"I could've told her that." Matt says.

"Is that it?" Keith asks.

"I just don't want to screw it up, ye know."

"Don't think about it. Just take it one day and a time. If you're stuck you can just call me or his other friends or ask him if he needs anything."

Pidge nods, "Okay. Thanks Keith."

"You're welcome."

The four of them all say their goodbyes and Pidge hangs up.

"I'm gonna wear my purple dress."

"I love that dress! It hugs you in all the right places too!"

Pidge goes to her room to scream into her pillow cause Takashi Shirogane likes her.

~

Shiro's phone rings. He looks down at the ID;

**_Keith._ **

Shiro smiles and answers the call;

"Hey!" 

"Hey Shiro. A little Pidgeon told me that you're going to a certain barbeque." Shiro can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Did Lance tell you?" 

"No actually. Katie did."

Shiro bolts up, "What?"

"Yeah, Lance and I talked to her earlier."

Shiro's palms start to sweat.

"A-a-about?" He clears his throat. 'Calm down Shiro! You fight men the same size as you and you're nervous of a tiny lady.'

"You."

Shiro let's out a whine and Keith barks out in laugher.

"You got it bad Shiro."

Shiro groans and shoves his face into the coushin. " _I hate you._ " He mumbles.

"I love you too Shiro."

Shiro smiles. Even though him and Keith didn't work out, he still loves him greatly.

"See you this weekend?" Keith says, which makes Shiro furrow his eyebrows.

"You're coming too?"

"Yeah, I'm Lance's plus one. That and I want to see you make an idiot of yourself infront of this tiny Pidgeon."

Shiro groans again.

  
~

  
Allura walks over to where Nyma and Lance are. She wraps her arms around Nyma's waist and rests her chin on Nyma's shoulder.

"What's up with the little Pidgey?" Allura asks the two. Pidge has been spacey as of late whenever the camera isn't rolling.

"She found out Shiro liked her." Lance smirks, shaking his head at the memory of Pidge the next day on set after she found out. She was on cloud nine, ten and eleven.

Allura let's out a breath while smirking, "About time." 

Nyma interlocks her fingers with Allura and let's out a giggle when Allura starts nuzzling against her neck.

"I'm gonna go before I vomit over this cuteness." Lance fake gags while smiling. He bids the love birds goodbye.

"This weekend is going to be amazing." Nyma says, caressing her nose softly against Allura's cheek.

Allura hums in agreement and pecks Nyma on her nose.

"Love you." Nyma quietly says and rests her forehead against Allura's.

Allura beams at her girlfriend. "I love you too."

Nyma turns around and wraps her arms around Allura's neck and kisses her with such love and passion.

  
~

  
"Allura and Nyma being all fluffy and gay together?" Pidge asks Lance whose coming into her trailer.

"Yup." He says and sits beside her.

"Allura told me she's gonna propose this weekend."

Lance looks at her. "At your family's barbeque?"

Pidge nods.

Lance smiles "This weekend is going to be the best weekend ever! You and Shiro finally meet, Allura is going to propose to the love of her life and I'm gonna ask Keith to move in with me!"

Pidge jumps up onto her knees on the seat. "Oh my god really?"

Lance nods smiling widely. Pidge let's out a squeal and hugs him tight.

~

  
Shay walks up to Shiro whose practicing on the punching bag today.

"Nervous for this weekend?" Shay asks holding the bag steady for Shiro to hit.

"A bit yeah."

"Relax. She likes you and you like her. I don't know what's the problem here?"

"There isn't any—well there kind of is." Shiro says, pausing.

Shay pulls away from the bag and pulls a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Shiro?"

Shiro sighs and takes his fingerless gloves off. "I'm just, scared that she might—" Shay cuts him off.

"That she would take one look at your scars and leave."

Shiro nods and rubs a tear that falls down his cheek.

Shay walks over to her friend and gives him a hug. Shiro tightens the hug, buring his head into her hair.

The two pull away and Shay rubs his arms. "She won't care about your scars. All she will see is that you survived something terrible two years ago and that you're the bravest man she's ever met."

Shiro sniffs, "How do you know?"

Shay smiles, "From the way you talk about her."

Shiro looks up and sees Shay's warm, brown eyes looking at him with such love. A love that a mother would look at her child. Shay is the oldest out of the three of them and Hunk is the youngest, so Shay developed the "Mom Friend" roll.

Shiro smiles, "Thanks Shay."

"No problem Shiro." Came a soft reply.

~

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro coming then"
> 
> Pidge goes red in the face. "Mama!"
> 
> Colleen beams, "Mon petite belle!" She embraces her daughter, after saying _"My little beauty!"_ In French because its sounds nicer in her Colleen's native tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its BBQ time!

Pidge and Matt are in their parents house. Pidge is in her old room which hasn't changed since she and Matt left. Its a square shaped room with a single bed, a desk, a wardrobe and two drawers.

Her bed has galaxies and aliens on it. And all over her wall are posters of the Alien franchise, robots and there may or may not be one or two of Shiro.

Pidge is looking into the floor length mirror that's attached to her wardrobe door. She's wearing a lavender, above the knee dress. Its got dark purple and white accents on it too. Her hair, which finally has grown out, is in wave like curls with a silver clip keeping it neat and tidy in the back of her head. Not wearing any makeup cause its pretty hot outside. 

"Katie dear!" Her mother, Colleen yells, knockng on her door, People are arriving now. Nanny and Gaga are here."

Pidge's eye widen. She fixes herself up and fastens her cream-white flats. She opens the door to find her mothter looking at her strangely.

There's silence between the two Holt women until Colleen breaks the silence:

"Shiro coming then"

Pidge goes red in the face. "Mama!"

Colleen beams, "Mon petite belle!" She embraces her daughter, after saying _"My little beauty!"_ In French because its sounds nicer in her Colleen's native tongue. 

Sam Holt is a first generation Canadian to Scottish-Irish parents and Colleen is French Canadian to her French parents. 

"Mama." Pidge says, trying to push her mother off her. "Can't breath."

"Oh sorry." Colleen says, pulling away from her.

"Let's go say hello to Nanny and Gaga. Papa and Nana are coming over soon."

Pidge follows her mother down the stairs and into the kitchen where the big back garden is.

"Gaga! Nanny!" Pidge yells, running to her Father's parents.

Her dad, Sam is at the grill. Matt is standing by cause Sam tends to somehow hurt himself everytime. 

"Kathleen!" Her Nanny, Bernie yells with her thick Cork accent. She embraces her granddaugher.

"I hear that MMA lad is coming over today." Her Gaga, David says, hugging her next.

"He has a name Gaga." Matt yells.

"Oh yes. Shiro right?" David asks, smirking when his only granddaughter blushes bright red.

This is going to be fun.

  
~

  
Shiro is in the graveyard. He wasn't the only person in that accident. Him and his mother where driving home until they got hit by a truck, which cost Shiro his arm, but it cost his mother's life.

_Mei Shirogane June 24 1969 - May 15 2015_

_Beloved Wife, Daughter and Mother._

Shiro wipes away a tear and replaces the dead flowers with new ones. White lillies where his mother's favourite flower.

"I have to go now Mom. I'm meeting someone today. I'll tell you all about it next week okay." Shiro says, touching the tomb stone and gives it a kiss.

He stands up and walks to where his friends are. Keith, Hunk and Shay came with him. Keith walks up to him first and gives Shiro a hug to which Shiro returns.

"Cmon boys!  Shiro has a Pidgeon to meet!" Shay yells, clapping her hands. Her and Hunk are wearing their rings which look amazing on their fingers.

The four get into the car Shay is driving and drive off to where the Holts live.

  
~

  
"Will you calm down! I'm the one that should be nervous, not you!" Allura hisses at Lance. Her, Lace and Nyma arrived together. The Holts back garden is pretty packed with relatives and family friends. Shiro's coach, Ulaz is there.

"Sorry Allura, I'm just excited for many reasons." Lance beams at his friend.

"I mean I'm going to ask Keith to move in with me, you're going to ask Nyma to marry you and our little Pidgey is finally going to meet Shiro."

Allura smiles and ruffles Lance's hair.

"You're like a puppy Lance." Allura giggles, looking over to where Nyma is. Nyma looks beautiful in a blue floral dress with her hair in a fishtail and has pale nude sandals on. Allura just fell more in love with her right there.

Allura plays with the ring in her pocket of her Emerald green romper. She has wedges on which she originally planned on wearing heals but lance told her they'd be on grass all day.

Allura got two matching rings. Both are silver with Nyma's being blue and Allura's being pink.

"I'm going to do it." Allura says mostly to herself but Lance hears.

"Now?"

She nods and begins walking to where Nyma is talking to Matt.

"Hey Matt, can I borrow by beautiful girlfriend for a bit?" Allura says, wrapping an arm around Nyma. With Allura wearing wedgs she's about a few inches taller.

Matt smiles, knowing what's going to happen. "Sure."

Allura brings Nyma up to the deck.

"Okay. I'm just going to do it." 

Nyma looks so confused but her eyes widen and begin to water just as Allura gets on one knee and takes out a navy, velvet box and opens it, revealing two rings.

Everyone is watching them now, all with big smiles on their faces. With amazing timing Shiro and the others arrived too.

"Is that Allura and Nyma from Defenfors?" Hunk asks, which gets him a shush from his fiancée.

"Nyma, will you marry me?" Allura asks, looking into her hopefully fiancée's eyes.

Tears flow down Nyma's eyes and she nods rapidly.

"Yes!"

Everyone cheers as Allura stands up, taking the blue gem ring out and placing it on Nyma. Nyma then takes out the pink gem ring and places it on Allura.

The two women embrace and kiss with such love.

"Keith!" Lance yells, making Keith jump.

Lance runs up to him and also gets down on one knee.

"Lance, what the fuck—"

"Move in with me?" Lance says, producing a key.

"I thought I already have?"

Shiro snorts and Lance gives Keith the key and pecks his boyfriend on the cheek.

Lance whistles. "You're better looking in person, I see why Keith kept you around."

"Lance!" Keith yells, slapping him on his chest. 

Shiro chuckles and sees Matt and Ulaz. He waves at them when they notice him.

"She's in the purple dress." Lance says, pointing towards a small woman hugging the newly engaged couple.

Shiro feels his hand start to sweat.

"Oh boy."

Keith snorts, taking out his phone.

Matt is up on the deck now. He sighs at Shiro, grabs him and brings him to where Pidge is with Nyma and Allura.

"Ladies as much as I love that you two are happy and in love, I have someone that needs to speak with someone."

Allura and Nyma look up and see Shiro. They both smirk and push Pidge towards him.

"She's all yours." Allura says, taking her fiancée's hand and they both and Matt walk to where the others are.

Shiro smiles, hiding the fact that he's freaking out inside.

"H-hi." He says, clearing his thorat.

Pidge smiles back. 

_Her smile is so pretty!_

"Hi."

  
~

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long have they've been talking?" Allura asks the group after a while.
> 
> "I don't know, half an hour, an hour?" Shay shrugs her shoulders, taking a sip from her Smirnoff Ice.
> 
> Shiro and Pidge haven't left each others sides since the two met. Everyone is watching their vomit-induced fluffy chatter for almost an hour now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Pidge finally talk!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating! I've had a bit of a block for a while.

"How long have they've been talking?" Allura asks the group after a while.

"I don't know, half an hour, an hour?" Shay shrugs her shoulders, taking a sip from her Smirnoff Ice.

Shiro and Pidge haven't left each others sides since the two met. Everyone is watching their vomit-induced fluffy chatter for almost an hour now.

"I didn't know Pidge snorts." Lance says, after just witnessing Pidge snort like a pig. It's not a cute snort either, its the loud and violent kind.

"She does it whenever a pretty person compliments her. The last time she did it was when her elementary school crush, Bobby Lee told her that she looked pretty in her dress." Matt tells everyone that story Pidge made him promise to never tell anyone. He sips his lemon ice tea. He's 20, which is a year after being able to legally drink in Canada. He's just not a big alcohol drinker.

"Babe, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Nyma says, dragging her fiancée towards the kitchen where the food is.

"Look, look! She has mayonnaise on her chin!" Shay kind of yells, pointing at the two love birds.

Pidge just took a bite out of her burger and a big piece of mayonnaise is on her chin.

"You have-" Shiro starts, motioning to his chin.

"Oh." Pidge says, sticking her tongue out to try and get it. She got a bit of it.

"Gone?"

Shiro shakes his head and wipes his thumb across her chin. Pidge blushes as Shiro puts his thumb to his mouth and licks the mayonnaise off of it.

"Now it's gone."

Shay snorts.

"I don't know why you're laughing Shay, I remember when you and Hunk started dating, you where a mess." Keith says to Shay, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't laughing Keith, I was making a noise at how adorkable those two are."

"Adorkable is not a word." Keith says, raising his voice a bit.

"Yes it is Keith! Whenever I type it on my phone, it doesn't autocorrect. Explain that!"

Hunk rolls his eyes, Keith and Shay have this weird kind of friendship where the two basically insult each other. Hunk doesn't understand.

"What are you lot doing?" Colleen asks, walking over to the group with Allura and Nyma.

"Uhh-" Lance beings to say, but gets cut off by Matt.

"Spying on Katie and Shiro."

Colleen nods, "Well?"

"Katie had a bit of mayonnaise on her chin and Shiro wiped it off. She also did that snort."

Colleen cringes.

"Yeah, I know Mom, cringe central."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, they've just been talking about random stuff like pigeons and sh-stuff." Shay says, stopping herself from saying the word 'shit'. She didn't know how Colleen felt about swearing.

"They're leaving." Keith says, watching the hopefully a couple walk up the deck and into the house.

"Wow, they sure move fast." Lance says, which results into getting elbowed by his boyfriend.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lance! They're probably getting alcohol or something."

Just as Keith says this, Pidge and Shiro come back with drinks in their hands. Instead of going back to where they where standing, they go and sit on a bench that's in the centre of the back yard.

"They haven't stopped watching us for the past god knows how long." Pidge says, taking a sip of her Kopperberg mixed fruits.

Shiro let's out a little snort and takes a sip of his Budweiser.

"They're invested in us."

"Too invested if you ask me."

Shiro laughs.

"Hey, how far along in the current season are you?"

"We're currently doing the two hour season finale. Ya know, the one we do every year."

Shiro nods. He does know, he's never missed an episode since the Pilot. Back when Pidge had that dark brown pixie cut and glasses that where too big for her head.

Everyone thought _'Defenders'_ was going to fail, so production value was really low, but after the success of the first season, the network started investing into it. Its still going strong into its fifth season. It even got picked up for its sixth and final season.

"So what are you going to do after this is all finished?"

Pidge shrugs. "I wanna go to school actually."

Shiro raises his eyebrows and has an intrigued look.

"Really? For what?"

"I kind of want to major in Astronomy and minor in Computer Science."

"That's amazing Katie!"

Pidge blushes. The way he says her name makes her stomach go a flutter.

"Thanks Takashi."

Now both of them are blushing a bright crimson.

~

After the barbeque, everyone left. Shiro and Pidge gave each other their personal phone numbers and just as Shiro left, Pidge got a text;

** From: Shiro **


	5. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry 

i hate do this, but unfortunately, i will not be continuing this story. i will try to make an epilogue to finish this story so i don't leave you all hanging. i am deeply sorry, i just have no motivation for this story like i did when i started this. i don't know when i'll publish the epilogue but it will be posted.

thanks for reading  
\- éimear xo


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro smiles seeing his two best friends kiss. They’re finally married! Shay decided to not wear a traditional wedding dress, but a bridal jumpsuit. Pure white, perfect against her dark skin, with gems and crystals over the breast and bodice. The pants are silk, as is the cape that completes the look. Hunk is in a black three piece suit, with a white shirt and yellow bow tie with a matching yellow pocket hankie. They decided to not have wedding bands and use their engagement rings instead.
> 
> Shiro looks down at his date, Pidge. They’ve been dating for almost five months now, they’re ‘official’ announcement of their relationship is when Pidge sat with his family at his last match. There’s now multiple blogs dedicated to not only their relationship, but of them individually as well.
> 
> Feeling like someone is looking at her, Pidge turns her head and sees Shiro looking at her, she smiles at him and goes to take his hand, which he gladly takes and interlocks them.
> 
> Shiro gets hit in the head by Shay’s bouquet and Pidge does that loud snort.

_6 months after meeting_

Shiro smiles seeing his two best friends kiss. They’re finally married! Shay decided to not wear a traditional wedding dress, but a bridal jumpsuit. Pure white, perfect against her dark skin, with gems and crystals over the breast and bodice. The pants are silk, as is the cape that completes the look. Hunk is in a black three piece suit, with a white shirt and yellow bow tie with a matching yellow pocket hankie. They decided to not have wedding bands and use their engagement rings instead.

Shiro looks down at his date, Pidge. They’ve been dating for almost five months now, they’re ‘official’ announcement of their relationship is when Pidge sat with his family at his last match. There’s now multiple blogs dedicated to not only their relationship, but of them individually as well.

Feeling like someone is looking at her, Pidge turns her head and sees Shiro looking at her, she smiles at him and goes to take his hand, which he gladly takes and interlocks them.

Shiro gets hit in the head by Shay’s bouquet and Pidge does that loud snort.

 

_18 months after meeting_

“And Shirogane is hit!” The announcer yells out as Shiro’s opponent knocks him down to the ground.

Pidge lets out a gasp and stands up, looking like she’s going to go into the ring and kick the man who kicked her man down. Keith grabs onto her wrist, stopping her.

“He’s getting up.”

Shiro gets up, sporting a bloody lip. His head has a little gash on, but was giving the okay by the medic to carry on as it wasn’t serious, Pidge rolled her eyes at that, wasn’t serious her ass, but he looks sexy though, covered in blood and sweat.

It’s finally the last round, and Pidge runs down to the ring where Shiro is talking to his coach and Hunk.

“Katie, what are you doing down here?” Shiro asks, seeing her come up to him.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Can’t this wait until this is–” Pidge cuts him off,

“I’m pregnant.”

The three men look at her with wide eyes, mouths open. Shiro goes to speak, but is interrupted again when the whistle blows for the final round.

“Go get him babe!” Pidge yells, clapping.

Shiro looks at her for a few seconds,

“ _Shirogane!_ ” the referee yells out, snapping Shiro out of it. He pulls a determined face, and nods at Pidge, running back into the centre of the ring. He’s going to win this, for his family, his friends, his girl and also _his baby_!

He did win.

 

_2 years and 3 months after meeting_

 

“Takashi I’m scared.” Pidge whimpers to her boyfriend, clutching his hand. She has been in labour for almost fifteen hours now and is finally ready to push out their child.

“Hey, listen! You got this, I have you, these doctors and nurses have you, just focus on your breathing babe.”

“Alright Katie, I’m going to count to three and I want you to push, okay?” The doctor asks, positioning himself between her legs.

Pidge nods, and whimpers out an “okay”

“Okay, ready and one, two three and push!”

Pidge lets out a pained groan and pushes, sweat beads down her forehead and tears form in her eyes.

“You’re doing great love.” Shiro says softly, caressing her head, rubbing his thumb in circles on her forehead.

“And again. One, two, three and push!”

Pidge pushes again, slightly harder.

“I see a head and shoulders, you’re doing great Katie. And again, one, two, three and push!”

Pidge keeps pushing until she hears the cries of her baby and lets out a relieved moan. Her baby is here, she wants to hold them, now.

“It’s a girl!”

Pidge cries, the doctor passes her daughter over to the nurse and the nurse brings her baby over to put her on Pidge’s chest.

“She’s so tiny!” Pidge cries out, holding onto her baby girl’s little body. “Hi baby, I’m your Mommy.”

After hearing her mother’s voice, the baby girl stops, snuggles into her mother’s chest and goes to sleep.

“Mister Shirogane, would you like to cut the cord.” The doctor says, after the cord stops pulsing.

Shiro nods, he’s got tears streaming down his face and goes to cut the cord. He cuts it and lets out a sniff.

“Okay Katie, the nurse here is going to go clean your baby up and she’ll bring her back to you, alright.”

Pidge nods and reluctantly hands her daughter over.

“We did it Takashi.” Pidge smiles, looking over at the man she loves. Shiro smiles back and more tears slide down his cheeks.

Pidge laughs and puts her hand on Shiro’s face. She wipes the tears away with her thumb and Shiro leans against her hand.

“What do you want to name her?”

“What’s your mother’s maiden name again?”

“Brook.”

Shiro nods, “How about Brooklyn Mei Shirogane, We’ll call her Brooke for short.”

Pidge smiles, Mei, Shiro’s mother’s name. “Yeah, I love it.”

 

_5 years after meeting_

Brooke Shirogane, is currently waiting outside her parents’ room. She is almost four years old. She has a two and half year old little brother, Colm, who is standing beside his big sister. Brooke turns to him.

“Ready?” She asks. He nods his head.

“After three, one, two th–” the door opens. The two look up to see their dad, staring down at them with an amused expression on his face, eye brow raised.

“Ree”

Shiro lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “You know Mommy and I can hear you two outside right?”

“Uh-oh!” Colm yells, placing his tiny hands on his head.

Shiro smiles. He bends down and picks up his children in each arm, causing both to squeal. He brings them into the room, where Pidge is in the bed, playing with their twins. Three month olds, Yuki and Hinata. She looks up and sees her two elder children giggling in their father’s arms.

“Look Bobby! We’re tall!” Brooke yells. When Brooke was younger, she couldn’t pronounce her ‘M’s, so she called Pidge Bobby instead of Mommy. Brooke can now pronounce her M’s, but she called Pidge Bobby for so long, it stuck. Colm started calling her that too, instead of Mama. She doesn’t mind, she loves it.

“I see! You’re such a big girl now!”

Shiro places Brooke and Colm on the bed. The two then proceed to crawl up to their mother, where their baby brother and sister are.

“They’re so cute!” Brooke coos, smiling down at them. “Aren’t they cute Collie?”

“Yah!”

Both Pidge and Shiro smile at them. Shiro looks up from his children at his girlfriend. He’s yet to propose. He was going to propose, but Pidge surprised him with her pregnancy of the twins. The media freaked out. “When are you not pregnant?” Lance told them both. After finding out they were having twins, four was plenty for them, much to their friends and family’s relief.

The ring is currently in a box on the top of Shiro’s wardrobe. He turns to it, _‘do it now!’_ he gets up and goes over to it. He takes down the box, and pulls out the red velvet box.

“Shiro?” Pidge calls out.

He turns around, with the box in his hand. Pidge gasps.

“What is it Bobby?” Brooke asks, concern in her eyes.

“I think Dada is proposing.”

Brooke gasps.

Shiro smiles, crawls on the bed and opens the box, revealing a vintage looking rose gold with a round, opal centre and little diamonds around the opal and at the side of band. There’s intricate knots going around the top of the ring where the little diamonds are.

“Well?”

Pidge nods her head violently.

“Can I put the ring on Bobby Dada?”

“Sorry chicken, Dada has to do it.”

Brooke pouts, “Okay.”

Shiro places the ring on Pidge’s left ring finger. It fits perfectly. He leans over and kisses his now fiancée.

 

_10 years after meeting_

The wedding is being held at Pidge’s parents’ back garden. Where they first met all those years ago. They decided to get married on the anniversary of the day they met. Nyma, Allura and Shay are her bridesmaids, Brooke is her junior bridesmaid and Yuki is her flower girl, while Lance, Matt, Keith and Hunk are Shiro’s best men, Colm is the junior best man and Hinata is the page boy.

Pidge is wearing a white dress, with a lace top. The sleeves are elbow length and sheer with lace on them, the sheer goes up to her neck. The bodice is heart shape. The dress is of a below the knee length and tulle. Her hair is tied up in soft curls, and her bouquet is of daisies. On her feet are metallic, gold pumps.

“You ready Katie-Kat?” Sam Holt, Pidge’s dad asks her, to which her reply is a nod. She takes her father’s arm and the two go down the stairs, with the girls following them. As they reach the doorway out to the patio, Katie takes a deep breath.

“Let’s get myself married bitches.” Nyma, Allura and Shay whoop, while Brooke covers her little sister’s ears, “Bobby!”

~

 

“Takashi?”

Shiro looks away from Pidge to look at the sermon.

“Yes?”

“You may now kiss your bride.”

“Finally!” Shiro exclaims, taking his wife’s face in his hands and kissing her. The kiss is soft, yet passionate, yet short. Shiro pulls away and rests his head against his wife and he smiles, he’ll never get tired of hearing that.

Everyone is cheering and clapping as the two interlock hands and walk down the aisle to get pictures taking.

As the whole wedding party is getting the group photo, Shiro and Pidge look into each other’s eyes and smile.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

The two kiss just as the flash goes off.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patients, once again I am sorry for the delay, I finally had the inspiration to write the epilogue! Also, Thank you for your comments and kudos!! Appreciative of them!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love  
> Éimear xo
> 
> My tumblr/twitter are @aeeimr
> 
>  
> 
> Shay’s wedding jumpsuit: https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Didsp-oUPA4/VtSYLvrI-kI/AAAAAAABK7Q/_sR4qqnvBQw/s1600/ElizabethBanks.jpg  
> Pidge’s ring: https://img0.etsystatic.com/160/0/7856591/il_570xN.1128295158_4o2l.jpg  
> Pidge’s wedding dress: https://ss.tbdress.com/images/product/c/103967/11675/11675020_1.jpeg


End file.
